The present invention relates generally to safety apparatus for use with a machine device and deals more specifically with a wireless power controller for use with a machine device to selectively connect and disconnect the machine device power source from a location remote from the machine device.
Power is normally connected and disconnected from a machine device through a power ON/OFF safety switch which switch when actuated or operated after an initial start-up of the machine device disconnects the power source from the machine device until the ON/OFF power switch is reset. Typically, the ON/OFF power switch is located at a panel on the machine and may not be accessible by a machine operator using the machine device. It would be desirable therefore to allow supervisory personnel to monitor the operation of a machine device to insure the safety of an operator should the machine device malfunction or present some imminent danger to the operator, and in response to such an observation, cause power to be disconnected from the machine device to immediately stop its operation and remove the threat of harm to the operator.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide a wireless power controller that may be operated remotely from the machine device location to disconnect power and cause the machine device to shut down.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wireless power controller that selectively disconnects power from a number of different machine devices.